shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
SamSteveBucky
SamSteveBucky is the polyship between Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon Captain America: The Winter Soldier Steve fights the Winter Soldier, and in the process takes off his mask and reveals him to be Bucky Barnes. As he's about to shoot Steve, Sam flies down and kicks him in the face. Steve stands at the top of the abandoned dam, Sam coming up to him and tells him that Bucky will be there when they execute their plan. Steve knows. Sam tells Steve that whoever Bucky was, the guy he is now is the kind you stop, not save. Steve says that he doesn't know if he can do that, and Sam says that he might not have a choice, since he doesn't know him. After taking down HYDRA, Sam, Steve and Natasha meet up, and Natasha gives Steve the Winter Soldier file. Sam asks if he's going after Bucky and Steve says that he doesn't have to come with. Sam says he knows, and asks when they start. Captain America: Civil War As the power goes out, Steve realizes that the man who framed Bucky is the one interrogating him, and he and Sam run down to the room finding all the guards unconscious. Steve enters the room and confronts the intergator. Sam walks in and a brainwashed Bucky takes a swing at him, Sam ducking just in time. Bucky is able to punch him in the gut and throw him across the room, knocking him out. Bucky wakes up, his arm locked in a machine, with Sam watching him. Sam calls over Steve and the three start to talk. Steve believes that they're talking to Bucky without mind control, but Sam asks if that makes everything automatically okay. Bucky tells them that Zemo was looking for the other Winter Soldiers. Sam asks if they all turned out like him, and Bucky says that they were worse. Sam tells Steve that this would have been easier a week ago, and they don't know if the accords will allow Tony to help. The three steel a car and meet up with Sharon Carter for their equipment. While Steve gets their stuff, Sam and Bucky sit in the car, Sam in front, Bucky in back. Bucky asks Sam to move his seat up, but Sam just deadpans "no". Bucky scoots to the side, Sam glancing back at him. They watch Steve kiss Sharon, and when he turns around they both nod their heads and smile, embarrassing him. Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Moments The Winter Soldier * Sam asks Steve how it's possible for Bucky to be alive after all these years. * Steve and Sam are stopped by Bucky on the Helicarrier. Age of Ultron * Sam tells Steve that he's perfectly okay looking for cold leads on Bucky. Civil War * Sam reminds Steve that Bucky would have helped him in 1945, not so much now. * Steve tells Sam where Bucky is. * Sam, Steve and Bucky get arrested. * Sam and Steve look over at Bucky as he's taken away by authorities. * Sam and Steve watch Bucky get interrogated. * Sam reminds Steve that when they looked for Bucky for two years they couldn't find him. * Bucky, Steve and Sam meet with Clint and Scott. * Bucky and Sam run behind Steve. * Sam tells Bucky and Steve that they need to leave. Fanon Fans of the pair typically are multi-shippers who wanted to see them all end up together. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Bucky/Steve/Sam (Avengers films) on FanFiction.net : TUMBLR : WIKIS : Trivia * All three have been Captain America in the 616 timeline. Videos Steve, Bucky & Sam - I'm Gonna Do My Thing Variations :EvanStackie refers to the ship between their MCU actors; Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie :Stucky refers to the ship between Steve and Bucky :SamSteve refers to the ship between Sam and Steve :SamBucky refers to the ship between Sam and Bucky :Stevebuckynatsam refers to the ship between Steve, Bucky, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Navigation